life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Black Flies
"Black Flies" (em português, "Moscas Negras") é uma música do cantor britânico Ben Howard de seu primeiro álbum de estúdio Every Kindgom. A música é tocada na cena final do episódio bônus "Despedida". Letra Inglês= Inglês : Black flies on the windowsill : That we are, that we are : That we are to know : Winter stole summer's thrill : And the river's cracked and cold : See the sky is no man's land : A darkened plume to stay : Hope here needs a humble hand : Not a fox found in your place : And no man is an island, oh this I know : But can't you see, oh? : Maybe you were the ocean, when I was just a stone : Black flies on the windowsill : That we are, that we are : That we are to hold : Comfort came against my will : And every story must grow old : Still I'll be a traveler : A gypsy's reins to face : But the road is wearier : With that fool found in your place : And no man is an island, oh this I know : But can't you see, oh? : Maybe you were the ocean, when I was just a stone (2x) : So here we are : Oh, I don't wanna beg your pardon : And I don't wanna ask you why : But if I was to go on my own way : Would I have to pass you by? (2x) |-|Tradução= Tradução : Moscas pretas no peitoril da janela : Que nós vamos, que nós vamos : Que vamos conhecer : O inverno roubou a alegria do verão : E o rio está rachado e gelado : Veja, o céu é terra de ninguém : Uma pluma negra que irá ficar : A esperança aqui precisa de uma mão humilde : E não de uma raposa encontrada na sua casa : E nenhum homem é uma ilha, oh isso eu sei : Mas você não consegue ver, não é? : Talvez você fosse o oceano, quando eu era apenas uma pedra : Moscas pretas no peitoril da janela : Que nós vamos, que nós vamos : Que vamos segurar : O consolo veio contra a minha vontade : E toda a história deve ficar velha : Porém, eu serei um viajante : Com as rédeas de um cigano à minha frente : Mas a estrada é mais cansativa : Com aquele idiota encontrado na sua casa : E nenhum homem é uma ilha, oh isso eu sei : Mas você não consegue ver, não é? : Talvez você fosse o oceano, quando eu era apenas uma pedra (2x) : Então, aqui estamos nós : Oh, eu não quero implorar pelo seu perdão : E não quero te perguntar por que : Mas se eu tivesse que seguir por conta própria : Teria que passar por você? (2x) Vídeo Ben Howard - Black Flies (Maida Vale session) Navegação Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm